


How It Started

by Missellaineous



Series: childhood friends au [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Its pretty cute I think, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missellaineous/pseuds/Missellaineous
Summary: small what if, childhood friends style





	How It Started

Takaya couldn’t remember a time that he wasn’t friends with Ren-or, rather, looking after him. Ren was shy, clumsy, and “as nervous as a pig in a bacon factory”. At least that’s what Takaya’s mom said.

Their parents met each other through baseball. They had sat next to each other at some match that they’d both brought their kids to, and just like that the two boys were inseparable. Takaya always made sure Ren passed class and didn’t hurt himself falling down stairs. They walked home from school together every day, had sleepovers every weekend, and played on the same little league team. Ren was also the reason Takaya became a catcher in the first place. That way he could always keep an eye on the other boy. Until middle school, when Ren was forced to go to his grandfather’s school for some reason no one bothered to tell Takaya. Three years of inconsistent texting and “you just missed him” later, Takaya had pretty much given up on seeing Ren ever again. Of course, that’s when the blonde showed up crying on his doorstep.

His parents were at Shun’s little league game, so he was the only one in the house when the bell rang. He left his notes open while he stood to see who was at the door. Ren was there, sobbing his eyes out and rubbing his sleeves all over his face trying to clean himself up. He was mostly just smearing snot everywhere. He was also wearing his school uniform for some reason.

“Ren? What’s wrong?” he asked.

It took a minute for him to stutter out an answer. “A-a-abe-kun…I-I’m sorry…”

Takaya sighed. “Don’t worry about it. Come inside.”

He pulled Ren through the door before someone saw him making a scene. He deposited the other boy in his bedroom and then went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he came back Ren had quieted somewhat, but he was still crying.

“Drink this,” Takaya ordered.

Ren gulped down the water too fast and ended up coughing. Takaya handed him the napkin he’d brought with him and waited for Ren to calm down.

“So. Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Ren sniffled. “Um…it’s not-not a big deal or, or any…thing…”

“Not a big deal?! You’re crying!”

Ren winced. “It’s, it’s fine!” he squeaked out.

They stared at each other for a moment.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “Have you eaten lunch, at least?”

More sniffling. “N-not yet.”

“I’ll make you something.” He stood up.

“Abe-kun! I’ll, I’ll help, too!” Ren banged his knees on the table when he stood up.

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to!”

Takaya shrugged. “Okay then.”

They went to the kitchen and inspected the fridge. Mihashi chirped happily at finding some leftover chicken, and Abe started the rice cooker. Cooking seemed to calm Ren down, which Takaya was grateful for. The rice cooker beeped, and he got to work making rice balls. He gave two to Ren when he sat down to eat and put the rest away for lunch the next day.

Ren was uncharacteristically quiet as he ate. Unfortunately, Takaya couldn’t be sure how much his friend had changed in the last three years. It was frustrating, and he sighed. Ren flinched like Takaya had hit him.

“I’m not mad.”

“I kn-know.” Ren’s shoulders were hiked up next to his ears.

Takaya watched him finish eating. “How many pitches have you thrown today?”

“I-I haven’t-“

“Don’t lie,” he growled. Even if they hadn’t hung out in three years, he knew Ren well enough to that the blonde indulged in his favorite things every chance he got.

Ren wiggled nervously in his chair. “Um…maybe tw-thirty?”

“What’s your limit?”

“Don’t have…one.”

Takaya gave him a flat look.

It’s the truth!”

“Your coach didn’t give you a limit?” Takaya could feel a muscle in his jaw twitching.

“He, uh, no.”

“You can’t just pitch as much as you want.” He stood up. “But, if you want, we can practice some now.”

Ren blinked up at him in surprise. “R-really?”

“Yeah. You’ll have to help me with my gear though.”

Ren practically jumped out of his chair. “Yes!”

Takaya smiled. Some things never changed.

They ended up in the backyard, and Ren helped him fasten his guards on before they got in position. For a while there was only the sound of the ball hitting his glove.

It didn’t take long for Takaya to notice that he didn’t have to move his mitt to catch the ball. A small thrill went through him, and he decided to test his theory.

Before Ren started his windup, he moved his glove to the opposite corner of the strikeout zone. A moment later the ball hit leather like it was coming home. A shiver went down his spine.

“Ren! What kind of pitches do you have?”

The rest of the afternoon slipped away just like that. They made their own signs and tested just how good Ren’s control was. When Takaya heard he divided the strike zone in nine sections he whooped for joy.

His third year of middle school was spent catching for an asshole who didn’t care what his pitches hit. He’d almost forgotten what it was like not to be covered in dark bruises at the end of every practice. Ren was Haruna’s opposite in all the best ways.

‘ _I want to be his catcher,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _I want_ _him to be my partner.”_

They lay down in the grass once they ran out of steam, staring up at the clouds as they rested.

“You should come to Nishiura with me.” Takaya sat up so he could look Ren in the eyes. “Become a battery with me.”

“Abe-kun wants…?” Ren also sat up. His mouth opened and closed like the rest of his words were stuck in his teeth.

“I do.”

Ren’s eyes practically sparkled. “O-o-okay.”

Takaya grinned. “We’re gonna have the best team in Japan. I bet he could even make it all the way to Koshien together.”

A smile bloomed on Ren’s face like the sun had come out. “Yeah!”

Takaya’s breath shuddered out of him. “Y-yeah.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised there isn't more of this au tbh. Am I late? probably. Do I care? nah. I might write more but for now it's complete.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I know this fandom is a lonely place rn lol. Comments and kudos are super appreciated, and have a lovely day!


End file.
